


Puppy Love

by Terrara



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: College AU, Modern AU, Other, Self-Indulgent, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrara/pseuds/Terrara
Summary: College is rough enough without some stranger who keeps acting all friendly as if you know each otherAt least you have the very cute and very big dog that comes to your home at night to comfort youwere!Seliph x reader, yet another self-indulgent story because why not





	1. Chapter 1

You hadn’t expected much from the place.

It had been cheap and within walking distance of your college, albeit that distance was through the woods that surrounded the small cabin-esque home.

All in all, it looked like the setting of a horror movie, with what could barely be called a dirt road leading up to it from the main road.

You hadn’t expected much, but one of the few things that you had been promised was that animals would stay away from you, so you wouldn’t have to worry about cleaning up torn up trash or any… ‘leavings’.

Yet it was only your first night here, and as you stood in your doorway, pajamas slightly askew from twisting and turning on the bed, looking down at what was either a very big dog or a slightly big wolf, you knew that you should have expected even less.

Still, your slight irritation quickly disappeared as you looked them over.

They had been curled upon your small porch, but as they had seen you they had stood, their head and tail lowered.

You dropped the trash bag in your hand, standing there as you tried to figure out what to do, but as always your instincts won and with your clean hand you reached out, watching for any aggressive signs.

Yet the animal stayed still, watching warily without growling or backing away.

Your hand brushed against their head, and a smile spread across your face at the soft feel and you let your hand run all over them, a small chuckle now escaping you.

Their tail began to quickly wag and when you scratched right by their ear they fell on their side, tail going full blast as their leg was in the air.

“Definitely a boy,” you muttered, and to your surprise he lowered his leg and his tail curled up to hide his parts.

“Aww, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to embarrass you.”

You weren’t sure why you apologized, but what you decided was a dog opened his mouth and his tongue lolled out in what looked like a smile, making you glad you did.

You began to rub his tummy, and his hips began to wiggle, tail once more wagging with full force.  
Who knows how long you spent in your doorway pleasing the large dog, but eventually you knew you had to stop, and you moved your hand away.

The dog seemed to be just as sad as he rolled back over, getting back onto all four feet.

You gave him one last pet before standing up and moving to the side.

“Wanna come in, puppy?”

The dog took a step forward, before he shook his head, letting out a small whine, before running off into the dark.

You felt a little disappointed, but in the end you shrugged and picked up the trash bag to continue on your journey to destroy it.

Once done, you went back in, washing your hands and soon forgetting about the dog as you returned to distracting yourself from the first day of the semester tomorrow.

* * *

You would never grow used to college, not ever.

Your first class was in the afternoon yet it still had been a drag to pull yourself out of bed and finish preparing.

The walk through the woods had been fine, but it was the campus that had you slouching and your lip just a bit curled.

There were so many people, all making noise that you had forgotten to bring your earbuds to block.

You sighed, running a hand over your face before trying to straighten up and quicken your pace.

You were so focused on not focusing on those around you that you did not notice the blue-haired man running in your direction, his hand waving wildly.

Even when you did notice, you assumed that he must be greeting someone else, at least until he stopped before you, a bright smile on his face.

“Good morning!”

Was he someone you had forgotten? It was best to greet just in case.

“...Morning.”

He seemed satisfied with that, his smile growing before he waved one more time and ran off, towards a group of people, many of which had bright red hair that contrasted his bright blue.

You stood there a few moments more, still unsure if you had ever actually met, before you finally gave up and made your way to class.

* * *

Seliph jogged back over to his pack, struggling to keep his tail from popping out and wagging.

“They said morning to me,” he reported excitedly.

Deidre and Sigurd smiled at him, but Aida and Saias held frowns on their faces.

“Did they actually recognize you?” Aida asked, her hip shifting to the side and causing her lab coat to move.

Seliph’s smile fell some.

“I don’t know.”

He looked down.

“I just saw them and got excited, they were so nice last night and I wanted to see them again.”

Aida sighed.

“If you go up to someone with such energy when they don’t actually know you, you’re going to drive them off.”

Seliph nodded.

“I’ll try to be calmer next time.” He still wanted to find out more about them, not only because of the home they had bought but because of the smile they had had while petting him that seemed to be completely gone today.

“Why did you go over there, didn’t we already tell you it had been rented out for the semester?”  
Saias was the one to speak this time, adjusting the collar of his dress shirt as he did so.

“But it’s an important place, I wanted to see who was living there. Then I got… distracted.”

Sigurd laughed.

“Reminds me of how I met your mother, though with less blood.”

A quiet chuckle left Deidre as she wrapped her arms around one of Sigurd’s.

“I was just a young wolf then, dear. I wasn’t sure what to make of some human reaching out his hand to me.”

Sigurd took her hand, placing a kiss upon it.

“I’m not complaining, it was a more than fair deal for me in the end. I would suffer an endless amount of pain if it meant I could be by your side.”

Seliph smiled as his parents continued to flirt while Aida’s expression only seemed tired.

After a brief time, clearly fed up with public affection, she turned to him.

“You should start heading to class, I’ll break them up so they can actually do their jobs.”

He chuckled but nodded, heading off as Aida did what she often did and brought his parents back from their own little world.

His smile stayed with him as he made his way to class, excited for what the rest of the day had in store of him.


	2. Chapter 2

You stretched out over your seat’s desk, sleepy but satisfied

You were able to capture a good seat for your first class, in a corner close to the door.

Everyone was still relaxed, as the teacher had still yet to arrive.

English teachers always seemed to either be extremely strict and punctual or very relaxed and friendly, and it seemed that this one would probably be the latter.

It was ten minutes past the start of class when the door finally opened to reveal who you could only assume was the teacher since the seats were full.

She moved forward, elegance in every step as she made her way to the front made her appear almost ethereal, her long, light lavender hair only adding to the illusion.

When she stood before everyone, she offered a calm smile and introduced herself.As she spoke, you realized you had seen her before, with the blue-haired man from before.

You watched her go over the syllabus, her voice soothing to listen to.The class finished before you even realized it, everyone standing and making their way out.

You were picking up your bag and starting to leave as well when you heard her call your name. You walked up to where she stood, still behind the lecturn with a smile upon her face.

“Good afternoon.”

You nodded in greeting, nervous to be called out so early.

“Have I… done something wrong?”

She shook her head, her hair bouncing as she did so.

“Oh no, I simply wished to to greet the person who had reserved the family’s home for the semester.

You relaxed as you realized that it was simply a friendly conversation.

“That’s your place? It really has interesting vibes.”

She nodded.

“Yes, it’s been in the family for some time, though we tend to rent it out for the school semesters in case anyone might have need of it more than us.”  
“Thanks, it’s really a nice place. I was surprised by a stray dog last night, but he seemed nice enough, which is honestly the best thing you can ask for in a stray animal.”

Strangely, Deidre’s smile only grew as you spoke.

“Yes, I do apologize if no one told you, but the place is rather popular with… stray dogs, as you said. Will that be a problem?”

“Not really, I love animals, I just worry a little about them hurting my stuff or the house on accident.”

“I have a feeling that that will not be a problem.”

Before you could ask why, she continued.

“I must depart for my next class, but I shall leave you with well wishes as well as luck.”

She left the room, leaving you confused but otherwise happy.

* * *

The next few classes passed quickly, as most first day classes did, and soon enough you were hunched over in a chair near where the row of school 'restaurants’ were, eating a somewhat greasy but cheap meal for dinner since you had yet to buy any real groceries.

You were opening your mouth to take a big bite when you saw the man from earlier jogging over before he sat down in the chair across from you.

“It’s nice to see you again!”

You closed your mouth and nodded.

“...Hello.”

His smile grew as you greeted him.

You placed your food back down as you could no longer ignore the elephant in the room.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t remember where we’ve met before today.”

Surprisingly, he didn’t seem hurt or upset at your confession.

“Ah, yeah sorry about that, I got too excited. I saw you the other day but I didn’t really have the chance to say hi. You’re in the cabin in the woods, right?”

You immediately tensed, and he apparently noticed because his expression grew panicked.

“Oh, I’m not someone creepy or anything, I just went to check on it before because my family owns it, I just couldn’t find a way to greet you before I had to leave.”

You relaxed as you realized.

“So you’re related to Professor Deidre?”

He nodded eagerly, his smile returning.

“Yes, she’s my mother!”

You smiled back.

“I can kind of see the similarity now, you have the same pretty face.”

Your gaze widened as you realized what you said.

“Or like, a face that’s just… similar.”

You couldn’t figure out a way to cover it up, so you gave up, trying to hide your embarrassment by returning to eating, though that meant that you did not see the way his eyes sparkled.

“Thank you! I think you look wonderful too.”

You nearly choked on your food at the compliment and he stood up, reaching out to you, before you quickly shook your head and a hand in a gesture to stop.

When you could finally swallow, you took a deep breath so you could sleep.

“Uhm, hey, so what’s your name anyway?”

He sat back down, smiling brightly.

“My name is Seliph. May I have yours as well?”

You gave it and he nodded gratefully.

“That’s a lovely name, it suits you!”

You struggled not to sink down in the chair out of sight.

“Thank you…”

Before he could continue barraging you with praise attacks, you heard a faint tone and he pulled out his phone, standing after he read whatever notification he had.

“I need to get going, but it was wonderful to talk to you! Oh!”

He held out his phone.

“You can put in your number, if you wish. If you ever need anything, you can call me!”

You nervously took it, inputting your contact information before returning it to him.

He gave one last smile, running off and leaving you tired and a mess of embarrassment.

* * *

Seliph felt ecstatic as he made his way home. He had been able to have a nice conversation with you! You had seemed far more nervous than you had last night, but maybe that was because it was the first day of school?

He shrugged, deciding that must be the reason. As he ran along, he suddenly noticed a very large white and grey wolf running beside him, some of the hairs almost appearing violet as the sunlight hit them.

He waved, starting to run faster. His mother’s tail wagged for a moment before she began to speed up as well.

The two raced, going faster than any human could until they reached their home.

As Seliph reached the porch, his mother stretched and yawned from where she had been sitting for a minute.

Seliph chuckled as he opened the door, waiting for her to enter before he closed it. When he turned back after locking it, she was already in her human form, smiling warmly.

“You’ve really grown faster.”

He felt proud at the compliment, and he allowed his ears and tail to pop out, wagging behind him.

“Did you have a nice day at school,” she asked as she began to walk off towards the kitchen.

“Yes! I got to talk with the person from last night, and I got their name and number!”

Deidre nodded as she began to pull out some raw steaks.

“How nice, I spoke to them as well, as they’re in my second class of the day.”

She gave him a small wink.

“I made sure they knew how ‘stray dogs’, as they put it, often show up there, and they seemed to be fine with the idea.”

She then raised one finger in the air as her smile faded away.

“Though of course they won’t be overly friendly or outstay their welcome, _ right _?

Seliph nodded quickly, his enthusiasm remaining undampened by her tone.

“Of course.”

Deidre smiled sweetly.

“Good.”

And with that, she offered him a steak before tearing into her own.

As he began to eat as well, he started planning what he would do for the night, his tail showing how eager he was.


End file.
